


Seeing Stars

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [16]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, CIC, Clothed Sex, Control, Desire, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, In Public, Love, Normandy-SR2, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Standing Sex, Stars, Trust, Voyeurism, Vrolik's Syndrome, distraction, from behind, panty stealing, trying to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Abigail volunteers for the night shift, due to a case of insomnia, but Joker doesn't appreciate it, employing every weapon in his arsenal to get her to come back to bed when he finds her at the galaxy map, trying to work.I wrote this as a thank you for a lovelyKaidanrenderNaroMoreau (JaneyShep1988)made me for Kaidan Porn Week this year! she asked for Shoker and Public Sex so that's what I did. Sex in front of the Galaxy Map? That was all Abigail...





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaroMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/gifts).



Shepard was leaning against the railing on the platform overlooking the galaxy map, arms braced against the cool metal, lower lip drawn under her teeth. She sighed distractedly, running a hand through her hair, trying to decide which destination should be next; her ‘to do’ list seemed almost never ending these days. After trying to sleep for almost two hours, she’d come down to the CIC and relieved the night shift lieutenant just to clear her head. Might as well get something done with her insomnia, leaving Joker asleep in her bed as she joined the skeleton crew. When the lift doors opened behind her, she paid them no mind, until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, startling her and making her jump about a foot in the air. She’d been so focused on her task, she hadn't heard his footsteps—and due to his leg braces they tended to be heavier than the average human. Joker chuckled as he nuzzled his face into her neck, the whiskers of his beard tickling her skin.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” She asked, leaning back into his embrace, running her fingers up and down his forearm.

“You’re one to talk—we need our fearless leader at her best, and yet here she is. What could you possibly be doing at this hour that couldn't wait until morning?”

“Working...considering someone never lets me escape from the bed until three hours after my alarm.”

“In my defense, no one should be up at five in the morning.”

“And yet you are...constantly.” Abigail laughed rolling her ass back against his pelvis, gripping the metal railing, Joker groaning quietly as the arousal set in. “Especially this part of you.”

Remembering where they were, she stopped abruptly, seeing the furtive glances shot their way and hearing the hushed whispers. They couldn’t do this here—in his chair was one thing, they could close the doors and block out the rest of the ship, but on the galaxy map pedestal? They were completely exposed. She tried to pull away but Joker hissed, the arms around her waist tugging her closer, bringing his erection flush up against her, thrusting forward a couple times for good measure. Her eyes fluttered shut, head lolling back as she bit her lower lip to keep quiet. Why did he have to feel so good? One hand remained firmly around her waist, the other sneaking up under the back of her skirt, caressing her ass before dipping between her legs, finding her underwear soaked with arousal as his fingers skated across her swollen folds to toy with her clit through the fabric. Her eyes shot open, legs clamping together trapping his hand between her thighs as she came to her senses, which just made Joker grin against the skin of her neck, wiggling his trapped fingers and tapping a rhythm on her clit.

“Naughty girl. Open up.” He whispered huskily, the sound heading straight between her legs.

“Jeff, please. We can’t...not here.” She breathed, but her stance relaxed anyway, giving him full access. “Someone could see us.”

“Correction Abs: _everyone_ could see us...you started this, and your body says otherwise; you’re so fucking wet, Abs…you’d like me to fuck you right here while everyone watches wouldn’t you?” He pulled her underwear to the side, drawing his finger through the wetness pooled there. “And I believe you got wetter when I mentioned it. Such a kinky little thing, aren’t you? Let them look. I want them all to know you’re mine.”

“Pretty sure that was never in question. I—” The rest of her sentence was lost to a broken moan when his touch grazed her exposed clit, fingers seeking her core.

She scowled over her shoulder at him, swatting at his arm as his finger hooked into the waistband of her underwear, whipping them off her in one quick motion. He bent to pick them up as she stepped out of them—she couldn’t exactly pull them back up without drawing more attention to what was happening. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her bare thigh and inhaled deeply before straightening, and tucking the panties into his pocket. Using her as a shield from the crew, Joker unbuttoned his pants and freed his erection, trousers draped about his hips as they hung wide open. Abigail gripped the metal railing so hard her knuckles turned white as he rolled his hips, erection pressed against her ass, under the fabric of her skirt using his knees to open her legs a little wider. How was he so good at this?

“Are you seeing this? Are they really going to do it right here in the middle of the CIC?” Crewman Goldstein asked, her whispers ringing in Abigail’s ears.

“Christ. That’s hot.” Crewman Hadley replied, turning his attention back to the console in front of him, even if he kept glancing over at them.

She flushed red as a tomato when she caught the SR2 crew members staring at them, intrigued, her eyes flicking down towards the swirling stars of holographic display in front of her. Joker bent forward and traced the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, chest smothering her back, the two of them flushed and damp. He covered her hands on the railing with his as he teased her slick folds with the head of his erection; she was never going to have enough of him. She should stop this. Take him back to bed and fuck him properly, but when he pushed his throbbing cock inside her she saw more stars than the galaxy map. He thrust forward, once, twice, drawing a sigh from her lips—she loved the feeling of his warm, slightly muscled thighs behind her own, him stretching and filling her as he moved inside her.  
  
“Everything okay?” He whispered, rocking his hips forward—maybe he’d pushed too far.  
  
“Fuck me, Jeff…fuck me hard and fast and with everyone watching. I don’t care. I just need you. Now.” Abigail panted.

“Well shit…”

Her encouragement surprised him and he felt his control waver—and while happy about it, he’d felt the twinges in his shins from his Vrolik’s Syndrome, meaning it was about time he sat down and rested. But boy had this been worth it, even if the night crew was never going to let them live this down. Commander Shepard and their pilot fucking in the middle of the CIC for everyone to see. He’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t so turned on. He slammed into her, his hips moving in a heady, frantic rhythm as she struggled to breathe, the speed of his thrusts was slowly increasing, as the tension inside him climbed higher. His mouth clamped down on her neck to hide his groan as he tensed, a shudder running through him as his orgasm claimed him. Abigail’s body arched and spasmed, shaking as if a bolt of electricity coursed through her as her own orgasm hit her, the CIC turning blue in her biotic flare.

Joker grinned rocking his hips, savoring the feeling of her lingering quivers around his shaft. Breathing heavily, he pulled out of her, tucking himself back into his pants, still half hard and wanting more...but he knew he’d get his wish. After all, he had her panties in his pocket and if she didn’t want to drip evidence of their coupling all over the floor, she’d follow him back to bed sooner rather than later. He’d have to thank her for wearing the skirt later, it had made everything easier. Her legs squeezed together automatically, hands smoothing down the fabric of her skirt like nothing happened as Joker smacked her ass playfully before striding towards the elevator whistling a jaunty tune, far too pleased with himself. She tried to focus back on her task, but the sticky wetness between her thighs was distracting, and the giggles, hushed whispers and glances her way made it near impossible to concentrate.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair and slowly heading for the lift, asking EDI to send the night Lieutenant back; she had a pilot to see about his unprofessional behavior and an ache only he could satisfy.


End file.
